Grey Genome
Explanation The Grey Genome is a genetic trait carried by members of Jean Grey's family ("Blood-Clan of ... Phoenix", "Grey Bloodline", "Line of the Phoenix"). Since both Jean and her daughter Rachel were able to bond with the Phoenix Force, different opponents tried to wipe them out. Targeted by Operation Zero Tolerance Bastion had his Prime Sentinels attack Joey Bailey and Gailyn Bailey. Wiped-out by the Shi'ar The Shi'ar Counselor D'Keth suggested that this may be due to their geneline. Apparently unable to specify from which parent Jean inherited this genetic trait he advised to kill all her blood relatives, in order to prevent the risk that any of them will be able to bond with the Force in the future. Chancellor Araki heeded the advice, and secretly sent the Shi'ar Death Commandos to Earth to completely exterminate the Grey family genome. The Commandos attacked the Grey family at their house, effectively killing all of them except Rachel in just 24 seconds. Another survivor was Nathan Summers, who for unknown reasons wasn't attacked at all. According to the Shi'ar carriers of Grey Genome , omega level mutants (as well as potential omega level mutants ) and powerful telepaths have the potential to bond with the Phoenix Force, and by so they all are a threat to the Shi'ar Empire and the universe itself and must be destroyed. Rook'shir Bloodline Long before Jean Grey became the host of the Phoenix Force, a similar genetic trait was carried by relatives of another host, named Rook'shir. The Phoenix Force possessed him for just a few days, but he destroyed many planets and killing billions until he was stopped and executed by the first Imperial Guard. However, a small part of the Force remained in his sword that can be wielded only by his blood relatives. Afraid that history may repeat itself, the Shi'ar Empire erased all mentions about Rook'shir, and for five centuries hunted for his family. Korvus is the only surviving descendant of Rook'shir. Carriers of Grey Genome (Jean Grey's blood relatives) White Hot Room * Jean Grey Living * Madelyne Pryor - clone of Jean Grey * Nathan Summers - son of Madelyne Pryor * Rachel Grey – alternate future daughter of Jean Grey * Nate Grey - alternate future genetic offspring of Jean Grey * Threnody's newborn child - possible child of Nate Grey * Former members of Dark Sisterhood - Fiona Knoblach descendants, alleged distant relatives of the Grey Family ** Gina Anderson * William Knoblach - Fiona's brother, alleged distant relative of the Grey Family Deceased * John Grey * Brian Grey * Elaine Grey * Phyllis Dennefer * Roger Grey * Pastor Liam Grey * Sara Grey * Julia Grey * Bekka Wallis * Derry Campbell * Julian Grey * Kindra Grey * Mary-Margaret Grey * Joseph Bailey * Gailyn Bailey In-Law relatives * Fred Harriman - in-law * Paul Bailey - husband of Sara Grey, apparently deceased. * Roy Dennefer - husband of Phyllis Dennefer * Terry Maguire - apparently in-law * Terry's young brother - apparently in-law Ancestors and distant relatives * Charles Grey * Malkin Grey * Lady Grey * Fiona Knoblach - alleged ancestor of Jean Grey * Fiona Knoblach's relatives: ** Bonita ** Hans Knoblach ** Gertrude Hunter ** Gloria Knoblach Links * Appearances of Grey Genome * Mentions of Grey Genome * Phoenix Force ---- Category:Grey Family Category:Genetics